Découverte
by Cheryll Ollst
Summary: B.O.B enfant veut savoir d'où viennent ses pouvoirs, il regrettera bien vite sa curiosité. [Bob-Enoch]


Bonjour,

je n'ai pas écrit depuis des mois je ne sais pas ce que vaut ce texte, j'ai aimé l'imaginer, je suis moins fière du résultat et je serai heureuse de recevoir des critiques constructives et des conseils au cas où je me remettrai quotidiennement à l'écriture

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, l'univers ne m'appartient pas

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Dès l'heure de ma naissance, j'étouffais déjà dans un déguisement. mon avenir était déjà programmé, cousu au fil rouge sur une étoffe noire destinée à m'aveugler à peine venue au monde. Bien vite je grandis la Capitale, une ville située au coeur du royaume d'Helios, royaume où magie et technologies humaines cohabitaient ensemble . J'avais l'impression de vivre dans un monde semblable à une ferme, rempli de bête et de moutons dont j'avais l'impression d'être le loup qui s'y mêlait, louche perfide dont on se méfiait. Il y en avait partout, jamais je ne vis une âme complètement humaine,je n'eus jamais l'impression qu'elles étaient mes égales, je les trouvais petits et faibles, même le forgeron du village me faisait penser à une fourmi, ridicule, dont la vie ne tiendrait pas une seconde dans le feu avec lequel il frappait le métal. Je vécus ainsi pendant plusieurs années jusqu'à ce jour où, dans la boulangerie que gèrent mes parents, je fis glisser par mégarde ma boule de pâte à pain dans le fond du four.

Cherchant à la récupérer avec ma planche, je m'approchaiun peu trop près du four et ses flammes frôlèrent ma peau, pourtant je n'en ressentis aucune douleur, au contraire, elles me procurer un frisson de plaisir, étonné de ce qu'il venait de m'arriver, j'en oubliaient mon pain au fond du four et partit jouer avec des allumettes oubliant la promesse faite à mon père de m'occuper de son affaire pour la journée. Lorsque mes parents revinrent au soir, je leur racontais mon aventure, ils se regardèrent mais ne laissèrent aucune expression passer sur leur visage, je putjuste voir l'étincelle de peur qui illumina une seconde leurs yeux. Alors qu'au soir ils m'envoyèrent me coucher, je me refusai à dormir et descendis l'escalier grinçant en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible et colla mon oreille à la porte du salon. J'entendis mes parents parler de moi et de mon expérience matinale. Le lendemain, ils m'attendaient dans le salon, se regardèrent et commencèrent à m'expliquer ce qui m'était arriver la veille, que ce n'était pas rare dans le royaume, que dans les légendes certains enfants nés sous je ne sais quelle étoile, était plus disposé à la magie que d'autres, mais je ne les écoutais pas. Ils parlaient avec une telle aisance et un sourire si faux que je savaient qu'ils me mentaient, qu'ils n'avaient pas d'explications, et qu'ils préféraient ne pas s'en occuper.

Ce n'est que quand un jour , alors qu'avec un ami je décidais d'allais passer du temps dans une grange, une dispute éclata entre nous et alors que je ne maîtrisais plus mes émotions des étincelles sortirent de mes mains et je mis le feu à la paille, puis à la grange tout entière. Le village fut évacué et malheureusement mon ami périt dans les flammes . L'on dut appeler une équipe de mages venus de la tour rouge, une école enseignant la magie du feu, pour éteindre les flammes que les autorités ne pouvaient pas arrêter simplement avec des sots d'eau. Les rumeurs pourtant vraies de cet incendie se répandirent vite et bientôt tout le village me savait responsable, et bientôt je devenais la bête noire du village, on me lançait des regards suspects effrayés et l'on n'osait plus m'approcher, et étrangement cela me plaisait, mon esprit de prédateurs se développait en même temps que mes nouvelles capacités, plus personne ne voulait acheter son pain à mon père ni prendre le thé avec ma mère.

Nous étions incendiés d'insultés au fils de mes accidents qui se répétaient et qui me rendaient de plus en plus fier. Et mon envie de savoir d'où venaient mes pouvoirs étaient toujours plus grande, étais-je l'élu d'un quelconque Dieu ou est-ce qu'une fée m'aurait donné un don ? Je passais mes journées dans la bibliothèque familiale à écumer les livres et l'histoire de ma famille sur plus de 6 générations mais je ne trouvais rien d'intéressant. Mes parents étaient de plus en plus distants et la tension montait un peu plus chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de m'envoyer dans une école des mages appelée la Tour Rouge, école enseignant l'art du feu et tenant son nom de la lune qui régnait au-dessus d'elle toute l'année mais qui éclairait les tuiles luisantes de la tour comme en plein jour.

Mon premier jour j'étais assez serein malgré l'ambiance stricte de l'école, mais cette impression de supériorité sur mon entourage me manquait, mais il était souvent remplacé par de l'admiration pour ceux était là depuis plusieurs années et maîtrisait déjà presque pleinement leurs pouvoirs et je me plaisais à regarder les figures qu'ils effectuaient lors des exercices en extérieur que je pouvais voir depuis la salle de classe et qui me déconcentrait de mon cours . J'étais toutefois déçu de ne pas pouvoir utiliser mes pouvoirs comme je le souhaitais, je sentais qu'ils voulaient sortir et qu'ils s'offusquaient que je les laisse en plan. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils croient que je les ai abandonnés alors de temps en temps j'enfreignais les règles et me cachais dans les cachots de la tour pour dessiner un tigre enflammé ou deux dans l'air ou mettait le feu aux plantes qui sortait des barreaux de cet endroit abandonnés depuis longtemps. Je n'avais pas peur d'être découvert, je n'avais pas d'amis et je ne me faisais pas remarquer, même quand j'admirais les dernières années par la fenêtre personne ne me remarquais. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un entourage, j'avais mes pouvoirs près de moi, ils me protégeaient et m'accompagnaient partout où j'allais, ils étaient mieux que des amis. Eux ne me trahirait pas et ne m'abandonnerait jamais, ils étaient toujours là quand j'étais seul et me faisaient la conversation quand je m'ennuyais, ils me rassuraient et était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux.

Les jours passaient et je les sentais grandir au fond de moi et notre lien accroitre en même temps alors que cherchais de plus en plus à savoir d'où ils provenaient. Je cherchais dans toutes les archives, inspectaient toutes les prophéties. Mes heures de quartier libre se perdaient entre mes balades aux cachots et mes recherches et les jours défilaient ainsi plus vite les uns que les autres. Un soir je sors en douce de ma chambre sous le nez de mes colocataires et des surveillants pour me rendre dans la forêt entourant l'école, lors de mes recherches, j'avais découvert l'existence d'un puits sur lequel régnaient des rumeurs des plus étranges, on disait que toutes les femmes venues y puiser de l'eau accouchait 9 mois plus tard d'un enfant qui finissait par atterrir à la tour Rouge pour y passer ses études et miraculeusement le village natal de ma mère se situait seulement à quelques kilomètres, et si par miracle ma mère avait un jour décidé de mener une escapade en forêt et avait soudainement eu soif, j'aurai enfin eu une réponse à mes questions.

C'est ainsi qu'une motivation que je savais idiote puisqu'elle n'était fondée que sur des histoires guidait mes pas jusqu'à ce mystérieux puis que je trouvai au bout de bien 3 heures de marche . Il baignait dans la lumière de la lune que laissaient passer les feuilles des arbres mais c'est toute cb qu'il avait de spéciale, d'ici je ne voyais qu'un puits ordinaire et mon excitation redescendit d'un cran à la vue de ces pierres usées par le temps. Je m'approchais alors du puits et lançai une pierre détachée du petit édifice à l'intérieur du puits mais n'entendit pas le bruit sourd d'une collision entre l'eau et la pierre qui aurait dû parvenir à mes oreilles mais le fracas causé par la roche cassées en deux sur le sol. Intrigué je me penchais au-dessus du puits et pus observer à la lumière de la lune que ce puits ne contenait pas d'eau et je put distinguer un tunnel partant d'un côté du puits. Pousser par la curiosité je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir avant d'attraper la corde du seau du puits et descendre jusqu'au fond de celui-ci et créant une flamme dans le creux de ma main je décidai d'avancer dans cet étrange tunnel qui semblait ne jamais finir. Je marchais des heures avant de tomber sur une cinquantaine de marches que je montais avant de déboucher dans une salle tellement spacieuse où la faible flamme de ma main ne parvenait qu'a éclairé un dixième de tout ce qui m'entourait.

Je décidai d'inspecter cet étrange endroit jusqu'à trébucher sur une marche et tomber nez à nez devant un autel. Alors que je me concentrais pour augmenter la lueur du feu de ma main je compris que je me trouvais dans une église de la Lumière, nom de la religion instauré dans notre royaume depuis des siècles et en grand conflit avec les créatures magiques, considérées comme des héretiques inadaptées la vie parmis les humains. À en deviner par les taches rougeâtres et les tentures déchirées ainsi que par les vitraux brisés, l'église était abandonnée depuis un moment et les êtres que les propriétaires de celle-ci jugeaient et condamnaient s'étaient bien vengé. Je n'eus pas le temps de tout inspecter que je sentis une vive chaleur derrière moi et un souffle rauque parvint à mes oreilles.

Je me rendis alors compte de ma bêtise; traverser une forêt de nuit et m'aventurer dans un puits maudit pour déboucher dans une église abandonnée, qu'avais je eus à l'esprit pour ne pas de suite partir en courant? Toute mon assurance s'envolait et alors que je cherchais la force et le réconfort dans mes pouvoirs je me rendis compte que je ne les sentais plus en moi. Alors, oubliant les pas s'approchant de moi dans mon dos, je me refusais à croire qu'ils m'avaient abandonné, et ce n'est que quand une main griffue se posa sur mon épaule que je décidais de me retourner vers l'intrus ne réfléchissez alors pas au fait que c'était sûrement moi l'Intrus et lui qui vivait ici-, et put apercevoir un être cornu aux écailles rouges reluisantes et aux yeux félins qui me souriaient d'un air perfide et pervers . Il n'y avait pas de doute sur sa nature, le Mal reflétait dans ses yeux, les ténèbres ressortaient par tous les pores de sa peau, de la chaleur qu'il dégageait ressortait celle des flammes de l'enfer, tout en lui rappelait le démon qu'il était.

Et c'est alors que mon regard restait planté sur cette langue fourchue et noire comme les cendres qu'il devait rester de ses victimes j'entendis deux mots prononcés par cette bouche aux lèvres rouges sang qui me percutèrent :

"Bonjour, fils."

Ces mots changèrent ma vie à jamais, je n'ai jamais eu mon diplôme de mage : après le combat enflammé que je du mener avec ce que j'avais découvert être mon vrai père, j'avais mis le feu à l'église tout entière et lorsque les mages de mon école étaient venus éteindre le feu, j'étais assis sur les marches devant l'hôtel, choqué par ma découverte, le Malin avait eu le temps de disparaitre . Le lendemain j'étais renvoyé pour usage de mes pouvoirs en dehors des cours. J'étais alors rentré au village et avais appris que ma mère était autrefois une adepte de ce diable et avait finit par se retrouver dans son lit lors d'un sabbat et avait finalement été receuillit par un boulanger qui avait eu pitié d'elle et m'avait élevé comme son fils. Aujourd'hui, je vis une vie de chasseur de primes avec des compagnons rencontrés au cours de mes voyages et je fuis les membres de l'inquisition de la Lumière qui est à ma recherche depuis quelques mois, depuis ma deuxième rencontre avec mon père des années plus tard, lorsque celui-ci avait essayé de me convaincre de le rejoindre lui et ses semblables, après avoir réveillé le démon en moi, ce démon que j'avais cru naïvement n'être qu'un don, que je pensais toujours auprès de moi, en moi, qui me réconfortait et me tenait compagnie, que je dois aujourd'hui continuellement combattre pour qu'il ne prenne pas le dessus et que je ne rejoigne pas mon géniteur diabolique.


End file.
